User talk:Thatgamer1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Downfall page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Quality Control (talk) 18:37, February 2, 2014 (UTC) YES i needed help! THANK YOU SO MUCH! but first who are you and what type of pasta should we make? and if we work hard enough it could get on MR.CREEPYPASTA'S CHANNEL! sorry just excited The Downfall You may get an email saying that I deleted it due to it being low for the Quality Standards. I thought I clicked the "Spinoff/Blacklisted Subject" button, but apparently I didn't. So yeah. Just alerting you, we do not accept any Sonic pastas/Video game pastas anymore. 18:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You wanted some help with writing? YES i need HELP, THANK YOU SO MUCH! so what type os pasta and who are you? - Thatgamer1000 I think that before you spring into writing a pasta, you need to understand the basics of writing. Also, having a passion and connection towards writing helps tremendously. Here is a small list of things you should study and think about: -Writing is not a simple art form. Never assume that it'll be easy, and never be lazy or take shortcuts. -Take a class in English if you can. -Read. When I began writing, I never read as much as I should have. But as soon as I began to read more, my writing inproved ten-fold. It doesn't mean you stop there, though. Always strive to improve. -When you read, study the way the story has been written. Search up words that you've never seen before; this will improve your vocabulary. -Try to read what you've written out-loud. This can help you point out mistakes and make your story flow better. -Spend at least a few months to practice writing and warm up before you attempt to write a creepypasta. This can help you to develop ideas. -Also, read. Here are some links that I think might help you with improving your writing: Common Problems--Information on Setting--Thought Verbs--Online English Course Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you who I am. Lol. Profile: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Delnum actually i'm in advanced language arts in school and i love to read poetry and act. [ Sorry for bragging I just wanted you to know so it could help you in some way] --- Sorry, I just assumed that English may not have been your first language because you made a lot of typos (I'm guessing that's because you're not writing a story). Do you know about adjectives, nouns and verbs? It's important to know what they are to get a better understanding of structure in writing. Some books I reccomend reading are Watership Down, The Invention of Hugo Cabret, and Sherlock Holmes. Really good books and not too difficult to read. :) Delnum (talk) 06:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC) well, those books are just elementry, my dear watson. and i struggle a bit on adjectives and pronouns and adverbs. and have you ever read The strange case of Dr.Jekll and Mr. Hyde? --- Well of course! It's one of my favorite mystery novels. Sadly every movie adaption of the book has failed, but that's to be expected. The online English course tells you what all those words mean; they're important to learn. Delnum (talk) 05:04, May 15, 2014 (UTC) also what type of pasta do you want this to be? monster, original murderer or other? --- I think that's totally up to you. It depends on what you like the most, your writing style, what you relate to the most, etc. Some stories that might inspire you as what to write here. If you really want my personal opinion on what you should write, I would avoid anything to do with serial killers and the paranormal. That's just my opinion, though. Delnum (talk) 01:37, May 16, 2014 (UTC) well i think it could be about zombies or sometinhg along those lines. it's not paranormal and is not a killer. But i think im really gonna like you. and if we work hard enough it could be on: Mr.Creppypasta's channel, CreepsmcPasta, or CreppypastaJr's channel on youtube. --- Well It's nice to know that I can be of some use! Using zombies is an interesting idea because you could either absolutely screw it up, or it could turn out quite amazing. Everyone knows what a zombie is, and I personally don't find them very creepy or scary because of how many times I've seen zombie movies and played zombie games. BUT I think that if you changed a few things around, it could be quite unique. Just like how there's different kinds of vampires, zombies are fairly similar in that regard. You can write them how ever different you want them to be. I would avoid any kind of story involving a lone surviver in an apocolyptic world with generic zombies (in no particular order). Do your research as to where the idea of zombies originated from. Also, you might enjoy reading this story (it's not related to zombies). It's a good example of not using anything paranormal but still unsettling: http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/220wxh/the_artist/ Delnum (talk) 04:52, May 17, 2014 (UTC) hve you ever played: The Last of Us? well, I was thinking the zombies would be like that, slow when they need to fast when they can. But the thing is they are not sensitive to noise but to moving around fast. so the survivors can always be in danger of moving to fast and alerting more zombies! how does that sound?also it could be called" When the Plauge Came --- You could go with that kind of idea, but if you want to be unique then don't. I was more thinking on the lines of if the protagonist was bitten by a zombie at the beginning of the story, and the whole plot is how he has to deal with the transformation. You might have to be fairly emotionally invested to pull it off, though. Perhaps zombies are actually as intelligent as they were before their transformation, but the disease stops them from actually being able to control their urges, almost like a form of mental illness. Change things around a little. Have you played the game Outlast? (I haven't played The Last of Us, but I should watch a playthrough sometime.) Delnum (talk) 03:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) good idea! but no i have not played outlast. :c i was also thinking instead of him or her being bitten at the start, why not he gets bit at end? if you want it to be at the start i will be alright with that. and where should this take place?i was thinking it could be in Kentucky, USA. what do you think? --- You can go with whatever you like really, but I personally think it would be cool if the story began with him being bitten (though not mentioned), but you don't actually know that until the very end. You build up the fact that the protag is getting sicker and more crazy over time, and he's trying to figure out what's going on. Not until the end do we realise that he's actually a zombie, perhaps? You can go as crazy as you like, from him starting off with neglecting his hygene, to eventually eating his own flesh, to worse. And don't be afraid to go into detail, either. But I would more focus on the emotional side of his transformation, rather then the gore (because gore ain't scary, unless you do it in a particular way. A fairly good example is this.) If you are to go with the gorey route, then make it 'icky' rather then just blood. Make people 'feel' it. Feel what your protagonist is going through. Also, subtlety is good- It typically makes for a better ending. Also, beginnings and ends tend to mirror each other. Often if the story starts out crap, it'll end crap too. I find that if you base the story in your own hometown, then that creates a sense of realism. Stephen King did this frequently. If you live in Kentucky, then go ahead! Delnum (talk) 00:41, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ok, amazing idea! But what should the title be called? and why not the story is based in Fort Wright, Kentucky. That is where I currently am, and we should go with what you said about the main character! Finally, what should his or hers name be?And you are in luck because I read the: Zombie Survival Guide, like a million times! So I know zombies in and out. --- I've read the zombie survival guide too, but don't be afraid to change them around a bit if you want to. Before you begin deciding on a title, try writing the story first. The title should be the last thing you think about when beginning a story. After you understand what the story is about, you'll have a much better idea on what to name it. Make sure the title doesn't spoil anything major in the story, either. For example, my story may go something like this - "I remember that time on my 16th birthday when I heard the sound of a shipping truck pulled up into our driveway outside my window. My parents told me to go back into my bedroom because it was a surprise. It must have been something amazing. The house I lived in was an old, two story villa. My room was at the front of the house on the second floor. I took their command seriously, and closed all my curtains so to not see my present. It turned out to be a beautiful french-style wardrobe for the clothes I would leave all over my floor. It was the best birthday present I had ever recieved." Before I wrote that, I may have been set on the title "A Delivery". But when you read the story, the main focus isn't on the delivery, it's more about the wardrobe she recieved, or about her birthday. So now that I know that, I'd rename my story to "My 16th Birthday", perhaps. Food for Thought. Also, there's a million names out there, and you may not know what to name your character (I've had this problem, too), but I found that if you name your character after someone you know, or someone you've met, it feels more 'right'. Instead of opening up a list of names online, try opening a magazine instead, and search for names that way. It's much easier to decide. Also, make sure it's not a forgettable name, either. If you have a friend called Joseph, then perhaps base your character on that name, like Joe. Delnum (talk) 04:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) good idea, so, first is the protaginist a biy or girl? then what does he or she look like? And what's the backstory. And in my opinion, this should not give way the ending by starting at the end. A good example of this is" To whom this may concern " starts at the end and kinda gives stuff away. --- Concerning the beginning-end link, a movie that does it very well is Pan's Labyrinth (I highly suggest you watch it). The main character can be any gender, that's typically not too important. But what is important is the characters personality. Take time to build your characters whether they're the protagonist, antagonist, or background figures. Act as them in the real world to get connected to them, and to really develop them. JK rowling did this all the time with her Harry Potter characters. The characters are who tell the story and make things happen. Delnum (talk) 00:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I cant think of any ideas, thats whats taking me so long. so, do you have any ideas?Also on of my friends from chat is going to join us, so what do you say? hey can i join the pasta writing Thatgamer1000 sent me Delnums Disney&All2454 (talk) 23:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC)Disney yeah he/she is nice [ never said if was boy or girl I am SO SORRY ] and really wants to help and I bet can help us out ALOT Wanna come over to my wiki writers-workshop.wikia.com BigBob123 (talk) 22:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Bob im Sorry BigBob but this is a PRIVITE matter i made a pasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Deadly_tv want to get back on topic Delnum? Hey new guys or gals this is going to be the continueation of my and Delnums creepypasta. If you to help in any why just message me here. So thats about it. See you on the flip side! update: No ned to read all of what is above, so yeah.